startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Romulan Republic
The Romulan Republic is one of the successor states formed from the collapse of the Romulan Star Empire. It borders the Klingon Empire, Romulan Protectorate, D'Eran State and Imperial Romulan State. History Formed around the Romulan colonies on the border with the Klingons, the Romulan Republic was terrain under the possession of the Kassus family, an aristocratic clan with notable influence both in the Senate and in the Romulan fleet. Domains they had won from the Klingons in skirmishes and wars over the past two centuries, the Kassus family were highly ingrained into the area and well-placed to put down the uprisings that followed the destruction of Romulus. When the Imperial Romulan State formed and claimed authority over the fleet, the Kassus clan objected to what appeared to be a coup by the Romulan Navy, declaring a new head of state without proper senatorial authority. They insisted that their strong showing the senate allowed them to veto any attempt to legally transfer power to the IRS's new Praetor and as such the foundation of this new state was an act of treason. The Kassus group claimed their territory as held by their self-declared Romulan Republic on behalf of the Senate. In a move of realpolitik of exceptional gall even by Romulan standards, they appealed to the Klingon Empire for assistance and offered them joint custody of contest border worlds in exchange for their assistance in defending against the "pirate fleet" of the Imperial Romulan State. Minor skirmishes have followed but, as of 2406, the situation has yet to erupt into a full-on conflict as neither side believes they can win without substantial casualties. Instead the Republic is one of many states locked in a struggle of espionage, proxy war and propaganda in an effort to destabilize her neighbours. Relationship With Other States The Romulan Republic is probably the second-biggest candidate for the role of continuity state for the Romulan Star Empire, behind it's arch-rival the Imperial Romulan State. Both groups are locked in a cold war, seeking to find a way to break the deadlock and regain what they consider their rightful territory. This balance of power is the only thing keeping smaller states like the Romulan Protectorate intact, as neither side wishes to dedicate forces to an invasion which would leave a flank open to their larger foe. Although originally allies, the Klingon Empire have made the Romulan Republic into something of a client state at this point. With far more to lose from a cutting of Klingon aid than the Klingons have from losing Romulan fealty, the Republic are forced to tow the Klingon line on numerous issues and offer free passage to Klingon ships. The United Federation of Planets have limited diplomatic relations with the Republic, but do not consider it the continuation of the Romulan Star Empire and so do not consider any previously-agreed treaties to still apply. Fleet The Romulan Republic's fleet was built around assets formerly under control of the Kassus family, who like all Romulan aristocrats. These can be identified from other Romulan ships from their colour scheme - green and purple combined in a somewhat gaudy pattern. The Romulan Republic sees notable assistance from it's Klingon allies. Ships such as Haj-Class birds of prey, Jach'Eng-Class cruisers and K'Tanco-Class battle cruisers have all been sighted along the Republic's border, usually operating in their own squadrons rather than integrated with Republic fleets. Category:Romulans